


Karma's (not that) Sweet

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, highschool/college your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance only seems likes the icing on his treat, so that's the only part of it he eats, much to the discomfort of Shiro's poor dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's (not that) Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> tbh yesterday I went to this little French cafe and it was cute and everything but the desserts were NOT worth the cost, but I may have done what Lance is doing  
> until my friend pointed out I looked like a pervert and I used a spoon to scrape off the icing to eat instead lmao
> 
> also, this wasn't supposed to be my first shance fic goddamn it, i had another au planned and yet
> 
> I'm [listening to this](http://8tracks.com/hihihaheho/showtime), but it doesn't fit too awfully much

                Thinking back on it, Shiro honestly can’t remember anything he’s done too recently to deserve this. He tries not to do anything cruel or mean just for the hell of it and _maybe_ he _accidentally_ tripped a girl a couple of days ago, but he apologized and helped her up and carry her books to her next class. He hasn’t really racked up any bad karma as of late, so if that’s a thing that exists, he better be winning the _goddamn_ lottery soon.

 

                Because here he is, trying not to bite a hole through his lip as he watches Lance slowly slide his tongue up some kind of dessert he can’t remember the name of. He doesn’t deserve this, he really doesn’t.

 

                Lance, who wanted to wait a second to eat his treat at one of the plastic tables that looks like it’s going to fall apart beneath them, is leaning over the table to lick the orange frosting off of the top of something hat looks like a square-shaped biscuit. Instead of picking it up and lifting it to his mouth to make the whole thing look less… _lewd_ , he has his hands in his lap and is flicking that pink tongue out in _very_ public sight.

 

                Seriously, what did he even do?

 

                “Shiro.”

 

                Lance’s voice brings him out of his head and he opens his eyes to look back over to find Lance not only _still_ cleaning all the icing off, but staring up at him over the top of it, tongue out and oh –

 

                He bites back a moan and shifts his legs further apart.

 

                Now with Shiro’s attention (or, that attention focused on what he was going to say, rather than _just_ his mouth), Lance pauses for a second to ask, “Are you okay? You look like you’re starting to get a migraine.”

 

                “I’m fine,” he dismisses, thankful that his voice is even enough that Lance isn’t going to question it. Despite the fact that he doesn’t seem to notice the way Shiro is close to excusing himself to the bathroom, he _is_ observant and Shiro really doesn’t want to tell him why his leg has started to bounce so avidly. “Are you ready to go?”

 

                He makes a noise of confusion, before he looks down at his now icingless slice of… whatever that is, and his eyes widen. “Oh, yeah, I guess. What were we going to do again?” He wraps up his dessert in the wax paper it came in and looks expectantly up at Shiro.

 

                “Homework.” Lance sighs loudly at that, but when Shiro fixes him with the look Lance commonly refers to as his “dad stare” with raised eyebrows, he only rolls his eyes and grabs his wallet.

 

                “Alright, fine, then I’m going to go grab another orange dreamsicle bar to eat later.” Lance stands and moves to the counter, adding on over his shoulder, “You think I can talk her into giving me the one with the most icing?”

 

                Shiro barely waits until Lance is looking forward again before he covers his face with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance isn't oblivious, lmao. He knows what he's doing.
> 
> my writing [tumblr](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/)/ my shance/voltron [tumblr](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable version of this fic](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/147772753219/finally-wrote-some-shance-it-wasnt-the-au-ive)
> 
>  
> 
> have a wonderful day!


End file.
